


The Contract (Part 1)

by Khelkhet



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khelkhet/pseuds/Khelkhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shadowy man meets with a contractor to negotiate the terms of their agreement...But who's the target? And why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contract (Part 1)

“She’s going to fight you every step of the way,” Warned the cloaked man. He nervously peered around his dark surroundings. Even lit only by the small candle, his table was shadowed and uncomfortably private, but he trusted his feelings and they told him he could never be too cautious. “She is a vicious fighter when cornered, and she can heal any wound given her.”

 

To his left, rather than across from him--a choice that concerned the cloaked man, another shadowy sort had rested his elbows on the table, folded his gauntleted hands and now rested them under his chin.

 

“Force-wielder?” Asked the other.

 

The cloaked man nodded. “A fairly powerful. Nonetheless, you will need to kill her. It is the only way.”

 

“Not usually my area,” replied the Other. His voice wasn’t modulated by the half-mask he war, but it still sounded somehow strange. Melodic, almost, the cloaked man had concluded, and made a mental note of that. “Force users tend to be fairly generous with the lightning and the saber-through-the-chest…” he sounded doubtful.

 

The cloaked man sighed, “They are,” he agreed, “But her saber will be sabotaged, and with this,” he placed upon the table a small palm-sized device, “You can temporarily weaken her force abilities. Long enough to…” And then the man slid his seat back a touch so he could begin to stand, “This was a mistake, I--”

 

“Sit.”

 

The single simple word was spoken gently, but there was still no doubt it was a command and not a request. The cloaked man sat, exhaling slowly as he repeated. “This is a mistake. The retaliation should you fail--”

 

“If I were known for my failures, you would not have gone through so much trouble to make this arrangement,” the other replied sweetly in an attempt to reassure his contractor. “Just give me my target’s details, and leave me to my work.”

 

With this last chance to retreat, however, the cloaked man caved. He handed a datapadd to his companion. “Anonymity? Confidence?”

 

“Of course. All part of the contract; none shall know who has hired me, nor to do what. I am not new to this, sweetheart.” Quick eyes flicked in appreciation over the holo-image on the datapadd, “She’s beautiful. I mean, a man such as I can find beauty in anyone, but this young woman...Magnificent. Unusual symmetry for a Pureblood. Usually they have those dreadful tentacles, don’t they?”

 

The cloaked man was far too uncomfortable by this point to remain. “Just...Do what must be done. We’ll speak again in a week and you shall receive payment.” and with that he removed a foreign hand that had--somehow--ended up on his thigh and hurriedly stood. In his haste to depart he nearly knocked over his chair.

 

Left alone, the contract holder chuckled quietly to himself. “What could you have done to deserve me?” he wondered, and read aloud, “Miserable, grouchy, pessimistic, depressed, lonely--threatening to do *what* with a Fork? Send lightning where?...Oh, no wonder a man would pay half a million for me to take you out.”

 

The man shrugged, “Well, Kheli the beautiful Pureblood,” he mused to the datapadd, “I rarely say this, but I think I will do this one for free.”

 

 


End file.
